I know him so well
by furnilicous
Summary: this is the story of bella swan falling in love with edward, who never gives her the time of day, no matter what she does, will edward finally see that bella is the woman of his dreams? R
1. I know him so well

**I know him so well**

Men, a weird species they are, they can be gross, obnoxious, messy, violent creatures. Well not all of them, I have one man in mind who borders on perfection, his gorgeous green eyes, his smile that melts my heart, the type of man who I want to be mine, but cant be mine, wont be mine, my name is Bella Swan and im in love with Edward Cullen.

I remember the first time I met Edward, my boyfriend mike took me out for drinks and to meet his friends, mike and I had been going out for a couple of years and lost all feelings for him, but didn't know how or when to say how my feelings had changed. We went to a bar called 'ok Oklahoma' it was a traditional wooden bar, bull horns on every wall, cow skin carpet complete with waiters dressed in cowboy outfits. Mike was holding my hand, leading me to a table with three guys sitting there drinking and laughing.

"hey guys" mike said

" hey" they all said

" bella? These are my good friends Emmett" he pointed at a big built man, brown hair and sort of intimidating, he looked at me and winked

" jasper" jasper, he was skinny and very refined he smiled and waved at me

" and Edward" and at that very moment I had fallen for Edward, he was the most beautiful man I had layed eyes on, he had perfect brown hair, gorgeous eyes the colour of the most beautiful green.

" hello bella, mike talks about you constantly" Edward said while sipping his beer

I blushed violently, I don't know why but not because mike talked about me, maybe because that Edward had heard so much about me, or maybe its because ive never really been noticed by guys, all through school I was the nerdy unpopular kid, who never really had friends, mike was my first boyfriend. I remember when I met him, it was the last year of school and he was a new student, he noticed me sitting alone on a bench reading my book, we talked and laughed and really clicked, he wasn't the most good looking boy, but he had a great personality, my parents never approved but the truth is I wouldn't of dated him if they did, a few years after dating him I just lost interest there wasn't anything there anymore, but all ive ever wanted is for someone to be there for me to tell me im beautiful and to keep me safe, and since there haven't really been any other men in my life, mike was my best option as selfish as that sounds.

" nice to meet you Edward" I smiled shyly

We all talked and laughed Edward told me about his passion of going into medicine, he said nothing is ever so rewarding then helping people, every word he spoke made him even more perfect, I was memorised by him

" Bella??" I heard mike call me, he must have been saying my name for a while because they all looked at me concerned

" hmm yes?" I said still dazed

" we have to go babe" I hated when mike called me babe,baby, hot, sexy its like he doesn't see the real me only my body, I really wished I had someone like Edward in my life

" oh ok right well it was nice meeting you all" I said with a polite smile

" seeya guys" mike waved

" bye mike, you are very lucky to have this girl" he said I blushed does this mean he likes me? I thought to myself.

On the drive home I imagined me and Edward together, holding hands kissing, him telling me he loves me. By the time we got my house I had to talk to mike to tell him I don't love him anymore, I undid my seat belt turned to him with a forced smile.

"mike?" I said in a soft voice

" yeah what is it?" he said in a worried tone

" mike? I have to tell you something, your not going to like it but its how I feel" I said holding his hand

" bella just tell me what it is, just cut the bull shit please" he said starting to fume

" I want to break up, im sorry its just, I don't feel the same way as I did before please understand, I loved you a lot but I think its time for us to move on" he had to hear it I couldn't hold out for much longer

" right, well if that's how you feel, it was nice knowing you bella, please get out of my car" I did what he said, he was annoyed I know it would take some time to cool off, I got out of the car and watched him drive off, now what am I going to do? I thought to myself, I know I wont run into Edward again, although I really wished I would, I walked inside my apartment, go changed into my silk pajamas and hopped into bed, part of me felt guilty that I had broken mikes heart, the other part of me wanted to see Edward desperately. 

A/N well that's the end of my first chapter what do you think?? I wanted to do something different, hopefully you all like it and special thanks to my beta reader little miss rockstar please review :D 


	2. I cant get you out of my head!

**Chapter two- I can't get you out of my head**

When I woke up that next morning, I felt awful, I had just broken up with a man I had been together with for a year and a bit, all because I saw this one guy that as soon as I saw him I knew I wanted no one else. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die, Mike and I were going so well and I messed it up. I was so tempted to call him. I was the type of person who loved the idea of love, and couldn't be alone, Mike was not only my boyfriend, he was my rock, and he was the pillar that kept me stable. When I say that I mean that I have never been sure of myself, I've always seen myself as plain and nothing special. Mike was the first guy to call me beautiful, to tell me he loved me, but what's done is done, I can't change the way I feel, I couldn't see Mike and I together in the future anyway. I sat up from my deep thought and checked my phone I saw I had received one new message, it was from Jessica, Mike's ex, I sighed and looked at it;

_What the hell Bella? _

_Mike is heartbroken good work!_

_He freakin loved you!_

_I knew you would break him like this!_

_You didn't deserve him!_

_By the way...we need to go shopping soon_

_Hate you_

_But love you _

_X jess _

What the hell? I thought to myself I swear this girl has bipolar; I deleted the message and got out of bed. This was going to be an interesting day. I put on my black V neck top; my skinny faded jeans, pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and went to work. I had a cushy job at the local antique book shop, it was quiet, hardly any customers, no noise, I can spend my day going through the many books and getting lost in various romance novels. I unlocked the doors to the shop and walking in and suddenly i smelt the most wonderful smell, the smell of classic antique books, I had grown to love this smell, this was my haven, my way to forget all my cares. I sat down behind the counter with my favourite novel 'Romeo and Juliette' I had read it over a million times and yet I could never get sick of it, I was completely lost in the story," a tale of two star-crossed lovers separated by rivalry" I sighed as I read these beautifully written words, "were civil blood makes civil hands unclean" the voice startled me I jumped as I looked up and low and behold standing right in front of me was the breath taking Edward Cullen with a beautiful crooked smile, "oh! Uh I'm sorry...I'm not...used to uh...people coming into this store..." I stumbled.

" I cannot imagine why" he inhaled deeply " I just love the smell of old books don't you?"

_Oh my goodness, he couldn't be more perfect _I thought to myself

" yes I love the smell, I love this place, being surrounded by books all day, it's great" I smiled

"Um this probably is a silly question but...do I know you? ...you look very familiar" he examined me with a puzzled look.

"well...yes you do I...was at the bar the other night...with...mike" it stung to say that name

"ah I remember you're Mike's Bella" he grinned

I sighed "well...no...well yes... well not anymore anyway" I looked at my feet

"Oh dear I'm sorry no wonder mike came home not saying a word and going straight to bed" it killed me inside to know that mike is so devastated.

"yeah...um can i help you with something or are you just browsing?" i changed the subject

"Well I was going to buy a copy of 'Romeo and Juliette' but i can see you are deeply into reading it so..."

"oh no! You can have it...I've read it over a million times already...i mean i know this book off by heart" i stuttered then smiled

"oh are you sure? Well thank you" he grinned and he purchased the book just before he left he turned to me

"it was nice seeing you again Bella, shame about you and Mike, he was one lucky guy" he smiled nodded his head, and just like that he was out of my life again, I sat there and wondered what he meant by the 'mike was a lucky guy' comment I thought maybe it was a sign that he is interested in me, I wished, dreamt, hoped that someday, Edward Cullen would be mine.

**A/N there! That's my second chapter, sorry it took soooooooooooo long but I've been a busy bee :D please please review, and the new chapter will be up soon :D thanks lovelies xoxooxoxox**


End file.
